


Stunning outfit for a stunning model

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, M/M, Smut, Stockings, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Jongin asks his boyfriend Kyungsoo's opinion before starting his photoshoot.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Stunning outfit for a stunning model

”You look absolutely stunning Jongin…so stunning for me.” Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin has a magazine photoshoot coming up and he wanted Kyungsoo’s opinion on the outfit he had chosen. It was all black: short jacket, no shirt under it and short mini skirt. He was also wearing black stockings. Kyungsoo knew Jongin had to leave soon, but he couldn’t keep his hands off his sexy boyfriend. He also thought about making him relax.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo said and got on his knees. He smirked after seeing a little detail. “You are not wearing any panties? You’re dirty…But I love it.” Kyungsoo continued while massaging Jongin’s ass.

“Fuck…Kyungsoo…Please…I-“ was all Jongin was able to say before he moaned.

“Yes dear, what is it?” Kyungsoo asked, kissing his boyfriend’s ass cheek.

“Please…fuck me!” Jongin whined after he felt Kyungsoo’s lips on his entrance. 

Kyungsoo knew what Jongin wanted after he heard first moans and got quickly into work. He was a master at eating out and he always found quickly all places Jongin was graving to have touch in. At the same time Kyungsoo stroked Jongin’s thick cock that was already leaking precum.

After a while Kyungsoo gave last kiss on his boyfriend’s ass cheek. He made Jongin lay down on their bed and unbuttoned his own jeans and boxers. 

“No need to wait anymore.” Kyungsoo said and slided his dick inside Jongin’s hole. He was fucking him fast and both of them could only moan in pleasure.

“Aah fuck! So good, my hole…Dammit you’re so good to me!” Jongin said and moaned.

“Thanks…I-love you.” Kyungsoo moaned as well, he felt he was getting closer and could cum in any second at this point.

“Me too, love you so much.” Jongin whined, he was near having an orgasm.

“Aah fuck! Jongin I’m cumming!” Kyungsoo screamed and came inside Jongin’s hole.

“Aaah Kyungsoo!” Jongin whined, he loved to be filled.

Kyungsoo came to lay beside Jongin and started to give loving kisses all over his face, making him calm down from his orgasm. Jongin just smiled, he felt so confident now in his outfit.

“Thank you for your words. And the action. I think I’ll go with this outfit.” Jongin said.

“Good idea, it’s so fitting for you. But there’s one thing I want you to change.” Kyungsoo said while brushing Jongin’s hair.

“Oh, what is it?” Jongin asked.

“Put some panties or boxers on. I want your hole to be seen only for me.” Kyungsoo said and slapped Jongin’s ass. It was still full of cum.

“Ohh…Of course. My hole is only for you.” Jongin giggled and kissed Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Good to know. My sweet stunning Jongin.” Kyungsoo said and kissed Jongin on his lips back.


End file.
